bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 (or Big Brother S2.0) is the second season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Main Wiki/Visual Support Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes *Fifteen Houseguests instead of Twelve. *Strikes (Competition and Voting) can now be seen in the houseguest table. Twists *'Time Machine: ' One houseguest shall enter the time machine and will be sent to the future. The houseguest can only return after the Control Panel button that does so is pressed. *'Big Brother Control Panel: ' Contains a series of buttons that will yield a different outcome each week, which can be major or might not affect anything at all. The Head of Household is required to push one of the buttons. All possible outcomes of the Control Panel were pre-determined. **'HOH Room Lock Down:' The HOH who selected this outcome will be trapped inside the HOH Room thus, will be unable to participate in the POV competition. The two nominees will still play but instead of 3 random participants, there will be 4 in order to replace the HOH's spot in the competition. **'Forced Veto:' Whoever wins the POV competition while this is in effect, is required to use the Power of Veto. **'Double Veto:' If the POV holder decides to use the Power of Veto while this is in effect, he/she needs to remove both houseguests off of the nomination block instead of just one. The HOH then replaces both previous nominees with two new nominees. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16"| Voting History |- | align="left"| Ali | TBA | Jake | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Bryce | | TBA | | TBA |- | align="left"| Lucas | TBA | | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | Bryce | Tommy | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Pydo | TBA | Jake | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Bryce | Tommy | | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Will | TBA | Jake | TBA | TBA | TBA | | TBA | Bryce | Tommy | | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Tom | | Jake | | | | TBA | TBA | Bryce | | TBA | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left"| Tyler R. | TBA | Jake | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | Tommy | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left"| Tommy | colspan="3" }} | TBA | | TBA | | | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left"| Bryce | TBA | Jake | | TBA | TBA | TBA | | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left"| Boo | TBA | Jake | TBA | TBA | TBA | | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left"| Hunter | TBA | | TBA | TBA | TBA | | colspan="8" |- | align="left"| Dani | | Jake | TBA | | | colspan="9" |- | align="left"| Matthew | TBA | Jake | TBA | | colspan="10" |- | align="left"| Joe | TBA | Jake | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Jake | TBA | | colspan="12" |- | align="left"| Tyler M. | | colspan="13" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="6" | | | | | | | | |} Note: *Subject to change. On Day 2 (Week 1), Tommy was voted by the other houseguests to enter the Time Machine, temporarily removing him from the house. On Day 22 (Week 4), Tommy re-entered the house after the reigning HOH of the week, Dani pressed the Big Brother Control Panel Button that released Tommy from the Time Machine. Links *'Big Brother Season 2 Forum' Category:Seasons